Power and Heart
by Uchiki na Kage
Summary: Oneshot. The Kyuubi offers power, but what's Naruto's reaction this time? A completely different look at how the blonde vessel would really reply...A look at Noble Naruto.


Power…

I don't want your power.

_Shock._

I've seen what power does to people. They become so proud of themselves, they crave even more power, and they forget why they wanted power in the first place. Power; it creates a monster.

_Anger with that shock._

That monster is someone they used to hate, they have become what they used to hate with all their mind and soul and heart. They become what labeled them weak in the first place.

They become what they need to be powerful to overcome. They keep a cycle moving, they hurt people with who they once would have sympathized.

_A quiet, more contemplative shock._

Forgetful.

Evil.

They forget the pain they went through previous, only focusing on the vengeance and relief they feel when they know it will never happen again and so feel they can gain their revenge. They forget _themselves_. I want to remember who I am, who I became and why. I never want to forget where I come from, because then I will be sure I won't become what I hate.

_No emotions hit him._

I'll just become strong, strength to grow with me. I will be able to understand that strength- that power, because it is my own and I will be able to control it.

_Awkwardness._

If it grows with me, that will mean that I can handle it, I won't let it corrupt me. I won't push it. I will grow, and I will become strong. I will not hurt unnecessarily, and I will protect the weak, because I too once was weak. All who seek my aid will receive it.

So I will grow with my own power and spirit, and I will never fear seeking aid for myself, because only a true arrogant monster believes that being alone and fighting unaided are the true paths to power. I will accept that aid. The person who gains power alone has no real use for it, he will oppress others and forget that he took vengeance on someone who was just like him…before he gained power.

So I will forever strive to be accompanied by allies, friends, and people. I will remain forever true to my word, because it is my bond; I will hurt no one with a thoughtless promise that I will never fulfill, and that will be my shinobi way.

My nindou.

_A feeling of disdain echoed along his senses._

This is not weak.

_Muted shock._

Even if you said it was, I would accept said weakness and acknowledge it as my own, it would become my strength, and I would accept it.

To accept and know ones weakness is to be able to work around it, I will make this my strength.

And I _will_ be strong.

But I will not oppress, because I know what it is to be oppressed. I know what it is to hurt and to cry…and I would not inflict that pain on anyone.

So I too will be gentle. I will forgive and always offer others the second chance that they need. Or if it so needed the third or fourth chance.

_Annoyance and disgust._

Weak you say?

No, not weak. And it is not stupid. Yes, I may be betrayed, and yes I will most definitely be hurt. But I will know that I have hurt no one. To hurt anyone unnecessarily would make me that monster.

_Unease._

I am not a monster.

_Reluctant agreement._

I will protect, I will shelter, I will teach, and I will be strong.

People will know where they stand with me, and people will know they can look to me for help.

For them to look at me, without such cold eyes, they would have to accept the fact that I do aid and seek to protect them- That I am not a monster.

I would have respect…and maybe acceptance. That's my goal, my dream.

To seek my aid is to acknowledge my strength and my heart, this will be my boon. All will know that Uzumaki Naruto is not the monster he was believed to be. People will understand the difference between monster and man….

They will see.

That is my desire.

That is my goal…it is my bond. I will forever strive to accomplish this and show others that I see this truth.

That is a strength…it will be my strength.

I will gain this strength and power on my own, because there is no possible way for someone who takes some petty and perversely useless methods to gain power to truly understand that power… There is no way for them to truly aid anyone with that power.

And that is what I want to do.

_Bored and forced indifference._

To turn back such corruption and lust for what they once feared and hated…_hesitation_…maybe even what they once envied. Yes, what they once envied. A truly corrupt individual will envy that power, unless he realizes that it is not truly a great power.

For someone to accept this, and learn from it, and develop their own way of thinking away from the influence of such petty envy is truly the path of a genius.

And once everyone realizes this, realizes me, they will understand that although I may make mistakes, that is simply the best path- because they are my own mistakes, and they help me develop my character and thoughts and my unique ability to deal with situations on a completely different level.

_Awed Disbelief._

So no matter what you offer me, tempting or not, I will not accept. One mistake I have made, and that was failing my mission and my teammates, but I have learned from that, I have developed more as a person… as Naruto.

So I will learn and grow and evolve into the only person I should ever have to be, Naruto Uzumaki.

And for that…I don't need your power you dumb fox, and I definitely don't need something you hold in such high regard.

I will be strong.

I promised _myself_ that.

I won't accept some shallow bribe of power, and you'll see.

Uzumaki Naruto_ will_ be strong- maybe even strong enough to protect the whole village.

Yes, you'll see.

And so will they.

_And finally …acceptance._


End file.
